The Cookery Challenge
by marmalade bunny
Summary: Kasumi has challenged Ranma to differentiate between hers and Akanes cooking after a week. will he succeed? read to find out! my attempt at humor.


Ranma's eyebrow twitched as he saw the well prepared dishes laid before him. He swallowed very hard and continued to stare at the food. _Damn you Ranma_, he thought to himself, _you and your daredevil guts. Now suffer! By the way, genius, how did you get yourself into this any how? Oh yeah, I remember, it all started with praise and led to an argument and this…_

Ranma sat there with a glum expression as he recollected the cursed conversation that took place a week before. His mind placed all (Kasumi, Akane and himself) as chibi characters

It was like every Sunday, he and Akane had returned to the house after a heavy training at the dojo. He flopped himself on the floor and spread a wet towel over his face, "That was one hell of a training, I am tired. Akane was worth fighting today, she put some energy into her training this time." And like always his commentary was received by a blow on his head.

The small version of Akane had hit him on the head with a paper fan that was twice her size. Her face in anger looked nothing less than a king cobra! "You want to try and say that again, eh Ranma?" she spoke the word with such venom that smoke emitted from her mouth. Chibi Ranma watched in fear as Chibi Akane began resembling a dragon. "Wow…."

"Come on now Akane, cool down girl. He meant it as a compliment" Chibi Kasumi walked into the room with giant plates of food. At this Ranma bolted to the table, "YAY KASUMI! Thank heavens you make good food!" Chibi Ranma spoke with big drops of tears of joy hanging from his eyelashes. Kasumi just smiled and patted his head. Even before Akane could reach the table, Ranma had already gobbled the food, staining his shirt, hands and mouth. "Ewwww…. RANMA! How filthy you are, can you not eat decently?" "Nof, ifs guf!" "Eh? Swallow and speak" Chibi Akane commanded. After doing so Ranma cleared his throat and spoke, "Kasumi makes very good food, like an excellent wife! And so it is very hard to resist." He smacked his lips as he completed speaking.

A stress mark appeared on Chibi Akane's face, "Oh yeah, is that so?" Crossing his arms around his chest, Chibi Ranma confidently nodded, "Yeah, it is so! It is way, no, 10 times better than your cooking." "Oh yeah?" Chibi Akane grabbed his collar, pinned him to the ground and began jumping up and down on his back. "Ow, ow, ow!" Since both were so busy in fighting, they didn't see the smirk that crossed Chibi Kasumi's face.

"How about a challenge?" Chibi Kasumi walked in, wickedly rubbing her hands together. "What do you mean?" asked the unsuspecting victims. "How about… till next Sunday, Akane is off from training and learns to cook and you taste her cooking next Sunday! Both Akane and I shall both cook the same dish but separately and you have to tell who's whose, agreed?" "Hell yeah! It will be damn easy; Akane can never cook as good you Kasumi!" Demon Chibi Akane was soon choking the poor boy; her snake-dragon form would scare any suitor, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT RANMA!"

"So it's agreed then?" Chibi Kasumi asked with a semi devilish look, "BRING IT ON!" Chibi Ranma and Akane spoke in unison.

They kept to their word, all week Akane was excused from training from martial arts while she trained hard in the kitchen

And that's brings us to the present time, the day of the challenge!

Ranma continued to sit like that- staring at the two darn bowls for 15minutes straight on! Now I don't know what he was expecting to pop out if he stared at them so hard but I do know that if he did continue for a longer time, his eyes would definitely pop out!

_Both the dishes are so well prepared, I see no flaw… it is way tougher than I thought. If I can't find which one has been prepared by Akane, I will have to admit that she can cook! Considering that it's Akane, the taste will give it away; she does have the talent to mix the wrong sauces! _Ranma thought to himself and with that reassurance, he took a spoonful and placed it in his mouth, _if I go to hospital after this, I am happy that I had those delicious sweet buns prepared by Kasumi before this!_ and he swallowed the spoonful. He waited a few moments for any reaction. _This is Kasumi's cooking; she generally makes this dish sweetish. Yeah this is definitely Kasumi's cooking!_ He smiled broadly to himself, _so now I probably don't have to taste the other dish! _

With that Ranma got up to leave, "Where you going Ranma, you have to taste both the dishes." "Don't think I need to, the one I had was made by your hand" "It does not matter, you have to taste both of them, that was the challenge." When Ranma found no route out, he sat back down, _Please protect me from Akane's cooking._ He swallowed one spoonful. Like before he waited for a reaction but only found that this dish was spicy instead of sweet, _HAH! I won! Akane's dish is the opposite of Kasumi's._ "This is definitely made by Akane! Only she could mess with the tastes!" Ranma stated proudly.

"Oh well Ranma, sorry, but I made both the dishes." Kasumi spoke up, "I wanted to experiment with the taste." "So, it means that Akane chickened out?" Ranma asked expectantly, _I will tease her with this for a week! _"No Ranma, she did cook and we both made the same dishes. She knew that you would very reluctant to eat so she worked on a limited number of dishes." Ranma gulped and asked in a low voice, "What did she make? I need to keep away from it" "Pity, you can't do that, you see you have already eaten her cooking and really liked what she had prepared!" "I did?" Ranma looked at her questioningly, "The sweet buns, both she and I prepared a plate each, I fed you the ones she made and she fed the rest of the family the ones I made. And here you are, still standing! Akane can cook after all, right?"

Ranma didn't answer, he was too shocked and we are lucky his jaw didn't hit the floor.

Akane's laughter could be heard from nearby while she did her victory dance

FIN!


End file.
